


Лицо

by Odgir



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Present Tense, Raki's POV, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лаки не может вспомнить лицо Клэр, он сомневается в Исли, а тут еще и Присцилла. Но приходит время делать выбор: Исли или Присцилла?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Белое

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с английского, оригинал: [Face](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7410426/1/Face) авторства [Shelter](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/124968/shelter).

_«Я смотрю в себя и вижу, что сердце мое черно»._  
Роллинг Стоунз, «Выкрась все в черный»

**1.**

Он добирается до города к вечеру, идет в таверну, как они условились. Исли сидит за столом, положив перед собой меч, на шее у него виснет шлюха Эйлса.

В окно видно, как солнце скрывается за массивными плечами гор. Город готовится к ночи, жители запирают ворота, мальчишки заводят в стойла животных. Несколько бродяг спешат укрыться в таверне. Лаки проскальзывает мимо них, позади него заступает на посты ночная стража.

На миг ошеломленный кислым запахом такого количества народа в замкнутом пространстве, он садится напротив старого друга, и шлюха переключается с Исли на него. Она не местная, но утверждает, что у здешних мужчин крупнее и трахают они лучше и дольше.

— Неужели?

— На себя посмотри, — смеясь, она запускает руку под стол, словно намеревается выудить кое-что из его штанов. Но Лаки быстрее, и ей приходится довольствоваться рисованием кругов на его животе. Другой рукой Эйлса берет со стола кружку, кивает на Исли. — А у твоего приятеля сил как у сотни жеребцов!

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько близка к истине, — замечает Исли.

Но Лаки вернулся после трехдневного отсутствия не для того, чтобы тратить время на пустую болтовню. Мягко отстранив Эйлсу, он извлекает из-под плаща мешочек и несколько обрывков бумаги.

Исли улавливает его настроение и обращается к шлюхе:

— Эйлса, милая, может, принесешь что-нибудь перекусить нашему доброму другу Лаки?

Отвергнутая, она гордо удаляется, ткнув его пальцем в грудь. На вкус Лаки, у нее маленькое личико и слишком острые ногти. Теперь, оставшись с Исли наедине, он спрашивает:

— С Присциллой все в прядке?

— О чем ты только думаешь? — Исли откидывается на табурете, похожий на гигантскую кошку, глаза светятся сквозь бахрому челки: — Она в комнате, вдали от всей этой грязи.

Он поглаживает мешочек. Вытолкнув несколько пилюль, подавляющих йоки, перебирает их, как золотые монеты.

— Внушительные трофеи.

— Я раздобыл их у кураторов, как ты меня и учил. Но я предпочел красть, а не убивать.

Исли ухмыляется:

— Я учил тебя не для того, чтобы ты стал вором каких много. Помни об этом.

— И эти распоряжения, — Лаки указывает на бумаги. — Я не все в них понимаю.

Когда Исли читает, в его глазах мелькает беспокойство. Он едва ли не проговаривает слова вслух, но возвращается Эйлса. В ее понимании «что-нибудь перекусить» — это вареная ляжка какого-то несчастного животного и еще одну кружку меда. Держа все это в руках, она перешагивает через левое бедро Лаки и, поставив еду на стол, обнимает его за шею. Ее грудь заслоняет задумчивое лицо наставника.

Когда он заглядывает ей за спину, Исли уже поднимается с места и забирает с собой бумаги и мешочек. «Наверное, чтобы дать Присцилле на ночь пилюлю», — думает Лаки.

— На всякий случай, — одними губами произносит Исли и исчезает в темном чреве таверны.

— Ну и чем мы теперь займемся? — продолжает Эйлса.

По бедрам расплывается тепло. Она трется носом о его нос, опирается ладонями о плечи. Но глядя в лицо этой девушки с соломенными волосами, Лаки заставляет себя думать о другой. Он вспоминает, как всматривался в ее лицо, вспоминает лес вокруг, рощу, укрывавшую их щитом. Пытается вспомнить.

Но вместо этого смотрит в окно за спиной Эйлсы, в темноту, от которой только что сбежал, в оранжевый закат, просачивающийся из-за деревьев. Пытается вызвать в памяти черты той другой, чтобы уверить себя, что до сих пор ее помнит. И в этот момент ночь затопляет последние остатки дня.

  


**2.**

Исли и Присцилла остановились в соседней комнате, так что Лаки оставляет Эйлсу у себя на всю ночь, но отсылает ее подальше, когда после нескольких раз, она принимается настаивать на том, чтобы показать ему множество других способов, какими ублажали ее местные мужчины.

Он запирает за ней дверь и вытягивается на кровати. Лежать одному намного приятнее. Он все еще ощущает язык Эйлсы на своих губах, запах старого меда с привкусом ячменя, влажность простыней, пропитавшихся их потом, но позволяет своему разуму вернуться к роще на осыпающемся склоне. Он может вспомнить стук камней под ногами, усеянную обломками гранита тропу, уводящую от кого-то близкого, уже повернувшегося к нему спиной. Помнит тот день в мельчайших подробностях — сердце бьется чаще уже от одной мысли о нем, даже сейчас, когда Лаки лежит в пустой комнате — помнит все. Кроме ее лица.

Он засыпает и просыпается, только когда Исли вежливо стучится в дверь. От него же Лаки узнает, что Эйлса ушла, уже утро и им пора собираться.

— Ты видел, как она уходила?

— М? Так ты же сам ее отослал.

— Так ты видел, как она уходила?

Между побуревших по краям занавесок пробивается единственное лезвие света. Видно, как сужаются глаза Исли, но когда он смаргивает и встает, ничто не напоминает о мелькнувшем недовольстве.

— Мне бы сейчас ванную, — говорит Лаки, скидывая грязную рубаху. — Может, займешься завтраком?

Исли пожимает плечами:

— Как пожелаешь.

Он погружается в мыльную воду, чтобы очиститься, смыть с себя последние два дня пути. Вычищает галечником крупицы гравия между пальцами ног и угольно-черную пыль из-под ногтей. Расслабляясь в белой пене мыльнянки, чувствует, как усталость сваливается с плеч, и принимается думать о следующем путешествии по необитаемым землям, по которым поведет их Исли.

Куда они отправятся в этот раз?

На его кровати сидит маленькая девочка и терпеливо ждет, пока он высушит голову. Солнечный свет окрашивает ее недлинные волосы в цвет жареных каштанов.

— Ты утонул? Под водой сидело чудовище? — спрашивает она.

Лаки берет ее на руки, целует в лоб. Уголки ее губ приподнимаются в улыбке. Ему в грудь упираются острые, будто кинжалы, лопатки, и Присцилла, как всегда после его недолгого отсутствия, обхватывает ладошками его правую руку. Он прислушивается к ее дыханию, окидывает взглядом фигурку, когда она отстраняется. Все такая же худенькая и хрупкая.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, принимала ли я пилюли, — говорит она и выскальзывает за дверь.

— Мы ждем тебя завтракать, — доносится ее голос, из глубин таверны.

Вымывшийся, он спускается за Присциллой в пустой зал. Исли сидит за столом один, вдали от решеток солнечного света, падающего из многочисленных окон. Лаки видит обессилевших, спящих завсегдатаев, повалившихся на столы, как трупы, вместе с перевернутыми кровоточащими медом кружками. Из-за полуоткрытой двери таверны не слышны звуки просыпающегося города.

Он садится, Исли пододвигает ему миску с горячей гречневой кашей и чашку ромашкового чая.

— Ешь. Нам предстоит долгий путь.

— Куда мы идем?

— На север.

— Но еще рано переходить через перевал.

— Мы и не будем.

— Тогда как далеко на север?

Исли закидывает ногу на ногу, снова садится ровно, дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до волос Присциллы.

— Мы идем в Пиету.

Лаки замирает. Смотрит на Исли. Замечает ухмылку, изучающие его глаза. Он понимает, это сказано умышленно, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Даже Присцилла повернулась к нему и не сводит выжидательного взгляда.

— Помнишь Пиету?

— Это было семь лет назад, но помню.

— У тебя будет возможность воздать последние почести.

Лаки чувствует, как растет напряжение в ногах, мышцы чуть выше бедра подергиваются, будто он все еще ощущает сидевшую на них прошлой ночью девушку. Он думает о кренящихся в подтаявшем снегу разрушенных домах, о них троих, бродящих среди руин, но более всего — о мечах воительниц, воткнутых в покинутую землю, как насесты для стаи безрадостных птиц. Пытается вспомнить символы на мечах.

— Я уже говорил тебе, ее там нет.

— Конечно, нет.

— Исли, — начинает Присцилла, — не…

— Позволь ему помечтать, — машет он рукой и плотнее запахивает плащ. — В мечтах нет ничего дурного.

Лаки пропускает его слова мимо ушей, вместо этого играя с мыслью о возвращении в Пиету, на кладбище, где, как он упрямо верит, нет ее могилы. Он никогда не любил это место, но, как и все, знает историю Пиеты, знает, как описание последних дней города превратилось в приглушенный шепот и наполнилось тихим уважением, с каким люди рассказывают подобные истории в тавернах. «В конце концов, — рассуждает Лаки, — у Исли там могут быть какие-то свои дела».

Ему чудится, что у ромашки тяжелый ржавый вкус, перебивающий сладость. Он подносит руку ко рту, но замечает кровавый полумесяц на краешке чашки, инстинктивно касается губ только для того, чтобы убедиться, что у него не идет кровь.

Смотрит на прихлебывающую чай Присциллу, потом на Исли. В красноватых тенях за спиной наставника видны защищенные от яркого утреннего света безлюдные внутренности таверны.

— Исли, где все? — спрашивает Лаки.

Не получив ответа, он порывается встать и осмотреть людей, которых, как ему сперва показалось, свалила с ног ночь беспробудного пьянства. Но что-то в лице Исли, его снова сузившиеся глаза, останавливает его.

— Исли, где ты был прошлой ночью? — снова пытается Лаки.

Исли пожимает плечами.

  


**3.**

Лаки помогает Присцилле со ставшим большим плащом, укладывает верхнюю часть ей на плечи, драпируя капюшон так, чтобы была видна переносица.

— Исли пытался тебя накормить? — спрашивает он, понизив голос.

Она трясет головой, придерживая ткань у лба.

Лаки позволяет своей руке задержаться чуть дольше, чем обычно. Но Присцилла улыбается и касается ее своей. Ладошка маленькая, будто младенец схватил его за большой палец. Ему хочется представить, что Присцилла и вправду младенец: она не помнит ничего, кроме их странствий, она уязвима и нуждается в его защите, тихая задумчивость — сама суть ее характера.

Но он знает правду.

С одной стороны Лаки привязывает к поясу мешочек с пилюлями, подавляющими йоки, с другой — кинжал, единственное оружие, которое носит во время дальних путешествий. Меч у Исли. А когда он поблизости, нет особой нужды вооружаться.

Лаки застегивает плащ, одергивает рукава, расправляет куфию вокруг шеи. Он оставляет старую одежду в комнате, веря, что эта привычка помогает двигаться дальше. Выпускает воду из ванной, проверяет комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл.

Он выходит из таверны последним. Перед отъездом подходит к столу, за которым они с Исли сидели прошлой ночью, и высыпает достаточно серебра, чтобы оплатить их пребывание. Складывает деньги аккуратной кучкой. «Оплатить хотя бы частично, по крайней мере это честно», — думает он. По крайней мере, это напоминает ему, что он все еще, в конце-то концов, человек.

  


**4.**

Они идут по пустынным улицам. «В таких городах по утрам должен твориться хаос, — думает Лаки, — женщины кричат друг на друга, мальчишки выводят из стойл животных, начинается новый день». Но все остается так же, как накануне вечером. Оконные ставни скрипят на петлях. В незапертых дверях свищет ветер. Городские ворота, на которых полагается стоять страже, болтаются как расшатавшиеся зубы. Дорога у них забросана кусками свежего дерна.

Лаки знает, что люди имеют обыкновение исчезать в присутствии Исли.

Тем не менее, он следует за ним на север по хорошо наезженной дороге. На полях по обе стороны от нее проступают первые признаки лета. На солнце, сколько видно глазу, поблескивают медовые колосья ячменя. Розовыми язычками вспыхивают лепестки цветов. Небо над ними безоблачно, и можно различить в зеленой дымке холмы и горы.

По его прикидкам, путь займет не меньше пяти дней. Он пытается предугадать, что будет делать Исли. Лаки известны все его странные дорожные привычки: он предпочитает останавливаться на ночлег в городах, а не где-нибудь у дороги, он не старается уклониться от встреч с отрядами воительниц и испытывает почти гипнотическое влечение к северу.

— Исли, зачем мы идем на север? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к спине наставника.

Тот возводит очи горе, как и множество раз до этого, будто он задал слишком простой вопрос, чтобы на него отвечать. Тогда Лаки уточняет:

— Я имею в виду, зачем ты ведешь нас в Пиету?

— Ты не рад?

— Это к делу не относится.

— Если не вдаваться в подробности, — говорит Исли, — там я собираюсь встретиться кое с кем из старых друзей.

— Почему сейчас?

— Они тоже пробудившиеся? — добавляет Присцилла.

Исли не останавливается, даже не сбивается с шага. Все так же идет по извилистой дороге через холмы и равнины, глядя прямо перед собой. Лаки пытается поймать взгляд Присциллы, ведь она права.

По мере того как они погружаются в добровольное молчание, в его голове зарождается множество вопросов. Он теребит привязанный у правого бока кинжал, чтобы избавиться от сомнений в своем наставнике и друге. Размышляя, хватается за ножны и трусит вперед, стараясь поспеть за Исли.

— Похоже, ты не собираешься нам ничего рассказывать?

«Если его и утомили мои вопросы, то ему здорово удается это скрывать», — думает Лаки, видя хорошо знакомую ухмылку.

— Ты сам все увидишь, — терпеливо, но тоном, исключающим возражения, говорит Исли.

Однако Лаки не успокаивается:

— Ты вправду видел, как она уходила из таверны этим утром?

Он испытывает удовлетворение от секундного замешательства Исли.

— Кто она?

— Эйлса.

— Это еще кто? — Исли снова ухмыляется. — А, ты про ту шлюху.

— Выбирай выражения при Присцилле.

— Так ты спрашиваешь, видел ли я, как она уходила?

Исли снова смотрит прямо перед собой, мимо него. Лаки это не нравится: напоминает первые дни обучения, когда что бы он ни делал во время боя, Исли и бровью не вел. Не нравится, потому что он знает: у Исли это значит «хоть на голове стойте, мне все равно».

— В каком направлении она пошла? Ты же ей ничего не сделал?

— Ничего такого, о чем бы ты не знал, — отвечает Исли, облизывая губы.

  


**5.**

Умением Исли строить планы и прокладывать маршруты, знанием местности как всегда невозможно не восхищаться. Каждый день они входят в город строго перед закатом. Каждую ночь у них есть крыша над головой. И хотя сам Исли ничего не ест, Лаки знает, что на следующее утро перед тем, как отправиться в путь, они будут вместе сидеть за завтраком. Когда на стоянках они сталкиваются с воительницами Организации, ему даже ничего не приходится говорить: Исли спокойно их игнорирует.

В городах Исли не упражняется с оружием, Лаки подозревает, что он вообще забросил боевые искусства. Сам же Лаки вместо занятий впервые за долгое время беседует с людьми в тавернах и постоялых дворах, окруженный теми, кого беспокоят чисто человеческие заботы, вроде уборки урожая или поведения жены. Такие беседы заслоняют воспоминания о прошлых месяцах, которые он предпочел бы забыть, воспоминания о времени, когда он общался только с Исли и нанятыми им шлюхами.

Однако в тихом постоялом дворе, где они остановились на ночь, к его кровати подходит Присцилла и говорит:

— Должно быть это здорово — помнить.

Они шестой день в пути, из окна не видно ничего, кроме гор, защищающих северные земли. Во тьме они кажутся Лаки плечами гиганта. Присцилла сидит у открытого окна, капюшон сполз ей на плечи, ветер треплет спутавшиеся пряди волос.

— Не всегда.

— Но ты ведь помнишь стоящие вещи, — продолжает она. — Вроде своей Клэр.

«Сегодня она очень изъясняется на редкость доходчиво», — думает Лаки. Он замечает след раздавленных пилюль, крупицы черного порошка, растворенного в воде, что она пьет по настоянию Исли. Лаки медлит: до этого она лишь единожды упомянула Клэр.

— Запомнила.

— Хочешь, я перескажу тебе, что ты тогда говорил? Хочешь, я помогу тебе вспомнить?

Он не уверен. Глаза Присцилла стекленеют, когда она проваливается в собственные воспоминания, чтобы воскресить в памяти сказанное им несколько лет назад. Не лучшая беседа перед сном, но Присцилла начинает прежде, чем он успевает возразить.

Лаки сидит, отвернувшись к стене. «Спустя годы мы поменялись ролями», — думает он, пока Присцилла рассказывает, а он слушает и пытается вспомнить.

По мере того как она говорит, из тьмы начинают проступать детали. Фигура сидящей по другую сторону языков пламени, образующих вокруг нее ореол. Лепестки цветов сорной травы, прилипшие к запятнанной форме, рука опустившаяся отряхнуть их. Рука, костяшки пальцев, белые как когти, подталкивающие его лицо к лицу…

Годы и дни, наполненные множеством других женщин, вытравили это лицо из его памяти. На его месте лишь сияющая белизна, подобная метели. И хотя Присцилла продолжает говорить, ему не удается больше ничего припомнить. Он смотрит мимо нее, и отсутствующий образ окаймляется черным: горами, холмами, глубокими долинами, окружающими Пиету, где всему — Клэр, его прошлой жизни и, возможно, самой надежде — приходит конец.

Ему ничего не остается, как закрыть глаза и уснуть, чтобы погасить эту белую пустоту тьмой.


	2. Черное

**6.**

Дорога ведет вниз, в последнюю долину перед руинами Пиеты. Здесь она сужается до тех пор, пока не переходит в возвышенность. Лес окружает дорогу стеной. Впервые за время их путешествия Лаки замечает, что за ними следят.

«Исли не зря меня учил», — думает Лаки, поигрывая с кинжалом, одолеваемый соблазном обнажить оружие, но его останавливает то, что спутники тоже заметили наблюдающих, но предпочли ничего не предпринимать.

На гребне долины он видит двух мужчин. Они стоят посреди дороги. Слишком очевидно: либо ищут неприятностей, либо кого-то ждут. Между тем Исли продолжает идти, сокращая расстояние между ними, будто это просто фонарные столбы, вкопанные вдоль дороги.

— Исли?

Он вздыхает, затем поворачивается к Присцилле и обращается к ней, как к ребенку:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты постояла здесь, пока я переговорю с этими малыми. Тебе ясно?

Лаки ждет, что Исли попросит сопровождать его, но тот говорит:

— Почему бы тебе не пополнить наши припасы?

  


**7.**

— Как ты думаешь, кто они? — спрашивает Присцилла, когда он возвращается.

Лаки сходил с вместительными, почти полными мехами к ближайшему ручью, опорожнил их и налил свежей водой, сложил вместе невыброшенные остатки еды. Оставляя Присциллу ждать у подножия холма, пока Исли уладит дела со стоящими на вершине, он не знал, что застанет по возвращении.

Лаки рассматривает их подсвеченные солнцем фигуры на фоне неба и облаков. Они могли бы сойти за фермеров, может, даже за разбойников, но он знает: эти по-военному сдержанные мужчины, буравящие Исли взглядом, и близко бы к нему не подошли, будь они людьми. Он подмечает, что при них нет оружия и то, как расслабляются их мышцы и разглаживаются лица, когда они умолкают, давая слово Исли. Лаки знает, они не стали бы отчитываться перед другим: «Должно быть, остатки его прежней армии, теперь промышляющей мародерством».

— Его бывшие солдаты.

Присцилла хмурится.

— Они нервничают, — объясняет она.

— Я заметил.

— Нет, все трое.

Она закрывает глаза, вытягивает руку ладонью вверх. На лицо упала прядь волос и рассеяно липнет к губам.

— Тебе слышно, о чем они говорят? — выспрашивает Лаки.

— Он отдает приказы.

У Лаки перехватывает дыхание, когда один из знакомых Исли заглядывает ему за плечо, и они встречаются взглядом. Лицо мужчины становится жестким, Лаки замечает звериные края узких глаз и щели по бокам рта, он может даже более-менее точно представить внешность пробудившегося, который, кажется, лает, выражая несогласие с Исли, но потом смягчается, демонстрируя собачье послушание.

— Он говорит о нас, — сообщает Присцилла.

Лаки чувствует напряжение во всем теле. У него и так столько сомнений, и совсем нет желания пополнять список тревог. Он рассматривает облака и свет, пробивающийся в разрывы между ними. Опять, как во время беседы в таверне несколько дней назад, подергиваются мышцы на ногах, но стоит просунуть руку под наколенник, и ощущение пропадает.

Исли передает своим собеседникам какие-то документы.

Стоя на пыльной тропе и глядя на быстро наползающую с юга тучу, Лаки думает, что наконец-то понял, думает, что знает, каково его — их — положение. Он смотрит на Присциллу, она, к его удивлению, кивает. Повернувшись спиной к стоящим на холме, он говорит:

— Думаю, нам пора сделать выбор.

  


**8.**

Как и следовало ожидать, Исли не сообщает ему подробностей беседы, просто говорит, что они старые друзья, давно условившиеся о встрече. Когда Лаки пытается выудить побольше, он добавляет:

— Старые братья по оружию, — Исли укладывает бумаги. — Они спрашивали о тебе с Присциллой. Но я их предупредил: еще одно слово в твой адрес и живыми они отсюда не уйдут.

Исли улыбается, болезненное ощущение в мышцах перерастает в пульсирующую тягучую боль. Украдкой он снова начинает массировать под коленями. Он знает, это такая разновидность фантомной боли, не покидающая его уже много лет. Остаточное напряжение от тренировок с Исли, от необходимости напрягать тело до пределов человеческих возможностей.

Но Лаки прекрасно понимает, что эта боль ничто по сравнению с той, что он почувствует, когда войдет в Пиету. А еще он знает, что причиной его неприятных ощущений всегда, так или иначе, был Исли, вновь идущий впереди.

  


**9.**

«Летом Пиета выглядит совсем по-другому» — думает Лаки. Дорога, ведущая к обезлюдевшему городу, отделяется от тракта и спускается в еще одну долину, сколько видно глазу, затопленную жесткой зеленой травой. С возвышенности перед склоном ему наконец-то удается увидеть серую кляксу города, раскинувшегося внизу в объятьях извилистого потока, похожего на рану в земле.

Они делают привал, чтобы он смог перекусить. Лаки ест, Исли жадно пьет воду из меха, Присцилла пристально за ними наблюдает. Нет ни снега, ни метели, ни порывистого, не дающего дышать ветра. Напротив, воздух, к удивлению Лаки, странно неподвижен. Над городом медленно ползают грозовые тучи, но ветер разгоняет их по всему небу, когда они спускаются на дно долины. Теперь над ними голубая пустота небесного океана с редким кружевом облаков и водянистым желтком солнца. Лаки никогда прежде не видел северные земли такими красивыми.

Но вблизи руин он снова чувствует знакомую атмосферу. Полная неподвижность, абсолютная тишина пустого места, где далеко окрест нет ничего, кроме разрушенного города. Ощущение чего-то ужасного, случившегося здесь много лет назад.

Они входят через парадные ворота с каменными столбами, густо поросшими сорняком. Пятна цветущего мха как яркие раны на каменных телах домов. Послеполуденное солнце играет со зрением Лаки, отбрасывая размытые тени остовов разрушенных зданий. Чернота, расползающаяся по краям разбитых, сплошь перепаханных улиц, подозрительно напоминает кровь.

Присцилла отстает от них. Ее глаза снова закрыты. Воздух наполнен ароматом свежих трав, стоячей воды и чего-то еще. Он знает: это аромат разложения.

Лаки идет к памятнику, скрытому за следующей группой домов. Исли оглядывается и начинает:

— Говорят, Организация прежде никогда не теряла так много воинов в одном месте. И никто раньше не видел за один раз столько мертвых пробудившихся.

— Уж тебе-то это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было.

Исли улыбается, слишком вежливо:

— Ты разузнал что-то, о чем я не в курсе?

— Ну, уж точное число пробудившихся, бывших здесь в ту ночь, ты знаешь наверняка.

— А, и откуда такие сведения?

Он не отвечает, Исли смягчается, улыбка сходит с его губ:

— Лаки, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о том, что ты думаешь, что знаешь?

Он смотрит на стоящего перед ним рослого мужчину и излишне пренебрежительно пожимает плечами:

— Я не скажу ничего такого, о чем бы ты не знал.

  


**10.**

Уже от одного взгляда на монумент Лаки чувствует, как что-то расползается по груди. Наверное, это ностальгия. Или ужас. Или скорбь.

Он вспоминает последний раз, когда был здесь: зима, буря и их трепещущие на обледенелой площади, заплетающиеся друг о друга плащи. Вспоминает, как первый раз увидел мечи и как поливал их слезами, слушая Исли. Он поднялся на ноги лишь потому, что Исли твердил, что он замерзнет насмерть, если не сдвинется с места.

«С тех пор прошло много лет», — думает Лаки. Теперь, вступая на площадь, он видит похожие на надгробия клинки, беспорядочно усеявшие колышущийся ковер пастбища. Пока он пробирается к ним по колено в траве, за штаны цепляются цветы, кроваво-красные, как открытые раны, маки. Мечи потускнели, некоторые из них увиты побегами растений.

Посреди клинков, примерно в центре, лежит груда камней. Он помнит, как насыпал ее. Теперь, годы спустя, Лаки выпутывает из травы булыжник и кладет на вершину импровизированного памятника.

Он подходит к дальнему клеймору — покосившемуся, заржавевшему, почти лежащему в желтушном румянце солнечного света — опускается на колени и с усилием возвращает его в вертикальное положение, воображает воительницу, которой раньше принадлежал этот меч. Упираясь затылком в воткнутую в землю сталь и закрывая глаза, он представляет Клэр.

Выгрызенное из памяти, ее лицо не хочет появляться.

Бормотание позади — это Исли что-то говорит Присцилле. Слов не разобрать, он улавливает напряжение в голосе наставника, но прислушивается к шагам уходящей Присциллы.

До него доносится:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал обращаться со мной, как с маленькой.

Он знает, чувствует, Исли идет к нему. Они остаются одни на пустынной площади среди забытых мечей.

Голос Исли подобен раскату грома:

— Так ты знал.

Сквозь развороченные стены и выщербленные дома Лаки видна открытая равнина. Тени облаков отпечатываются на земле причудливыми фигурами. За ними зеленые кляксы холмов. Слышно, как в выступах и обломках камней свищет ветер. Он касается массивного лезвия, но не предпринимает никаких попыток встать.

— Я, кажется, рассказывал тебе. Она меня спасла.

— Да.

— А я после стольких лет даже не помню, как она выглядит.

— Со временем все забывается.

— Она, быть может, лежит здесь, среди них, а я даже не узнаю.

— Как уж ее звали?

— Клэр.

— Не помню такой.

— Ты ведь был здесь, так?

Лаки слышит, как он подходит ближе, и оборачивается. Как и недавно в таверне, как в первый раз, когда выбил меч у него из рук, Исли не смотрит на него. Глаз не видно из-под челки, плечи расправлены.

— Но вернемся к предыдущей теме. Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что ты знаешь?

— Я думаю, что знаю достаточно.

— В самом деле?

— Пиета. Резня. Погибшие воины.

— Довольно расплывчато.

Лаки поясняет:

— Ты приказал своей армии уничтожить город. И ты по-прежнему отдаешь приказы из-за тех новых существ, что придумала Организация.

— А, вот оно что. Значит, тебе известно о пожирательницах.

— У тебя лист бумаги и пары дней не пролежит, чтобы ты его не прочитал.

— Тогда ты должен знать и то, что будет дальше.

Он не знает, но когда Исли достает из ножен меч и опирается на него как на трость, появляются кое-какие догадки.

— Думаю, настало время завершить твое обучение.

Лаки делает глубокий вдох.

— Человек, странствующий в компании двух пробудившихся не должен выжить, тем более, когда их выслеживают пожирательницы.

— Ты намекаешь?

— Ты делаешь успехи, — Исли раскачивает массивный, чуть больше клеймора клинок, рукоять со шлепком ложится в другую ладонь. Он снова раскачивает меч, так что тот образует размытую дугу. Нарочитая демонстрация силы. — Мои подчиненные решили, что я спятил. Хотели знать, что делает какой-то человек рядом с Серебряным Королем.

— Они тебя так называют?

— Недурно звучит, согласись.

— Почему бы не сказать им, что ты оставил сражения? — отвечает Лаки на предыдущий вопрос. — Почему не сказать, что ты с нами, а не с ними?

Рукоять клинка хлопает о ладонь. Окружающие их здания поглощают звук. Лаки замечает под челкой прикрытые веки. Исли застывает в абсолютной неподвижности, словно глубоко задумался, но произносит:

— Я ответил, что в следующую нашу встречу этот человек будет одним из них.

До Лаки доходит. Меч, отсутствие Присциллы, Пиета. Усилия, которые Исли вкладывал в его обучение. Все.

— Если я откажусь?

— Не хотелось бы делать это силой.

— Что? Потрошить меня?

— Я это все уже проходил, — говорит Исли. Он наконец-то отбрасывает волосы за спину, и Лаки видит глаза, полные решимости. — Это не настолько болезненно, как может показаться.

Лаки вздыхает. Он знает, что все к тому и шло, знает, что вся его жизнь с сегодняшнего дня будет сплошной ошибкой. Ему хочется умолять о прощении, стремительно сократить расстояние между ними и обнять этого мужчину, своего брата, собственными действиями загнавшего себя в отчаянное положение. Но вместо этого Лаки поворачивается к клеймору, становится на колени и начинает молиться. До этого он молился лишь один раз, за Клэр, и сейчас повторяет те же слова.

Исли перебивает его на середине:

— Меня тут сейчас осенило.

Он продолжает молиться, стремясь закончить именем Клэр на устах.

— Ты знал все эти годы.

Лаки кивает.

— И у тебя было полно времени, чтобы все спланировать, поговорить с Присциллой.

Еще один кивок.

Поднявшись на ноги, он не замечает на лице Исли прежней уверенности. Однако меч все так же твердо лежит у него в руках.

— Значит, собираешься застать врасплох? — Исли окидывает взглядом окрестности. — Придумал какой-то фокус?

— Перед тем как мы вошли в Пиету, ты пил из меха.

— Продолжай.

Лаки отвязывает от пояса полегчавший мешочек. Когда он потрясает им в воздухе, до Исли, кажется, доходит. Для пущей убедительности другой рукой он извлекает из ножен кинжал.

— Как думаешь, куда делись все пилюли?

На секунду лицо Исли вытягивается от удивления, но потом внезапно расплывается в улыбке, отчего Лаки становится еще более неловко.

— Очень умно с твоей стороны.

Лаки пожимает плечами.

— Но ты забыл, что я искусней в обращении с оружием.

— Ты забыл обо мне.

Присцилла в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними, дальше события развиваются стремительно. Исли замахивается, но Присцилла перехватывает его руку. Он инстинктивно пытается защититься другой рукой, рубящим движением рассекает воздух, но оказывается на земле прежде, чем успевает коснуться лица девочки. Присцилла выворачивает руку Исли, она трещит, выгибается наружу под неестественным углом.

— Стой!

Оба замирают. Исли пытается встать. Присцилла усиливает нажим, и Исли испускает болезненный вскрик. Лаки впервые видит его боль.

— Присцилла! Хватит! — выпаливает он прежде, чем успевает подумать. — Позволь ему встать.

Присцилла смотрит на него, колеблется, но все же подчиняется. Он помогает Исли подняться, но держит кинжал наготове.

— Вы все спланировали, — тяжело дышит Исли.

— Да, — Лаки направляет клинок на сжимающего сломанную руку мужчину. Медлит, оценивающе смотрит на стоящего перед ним. Это Исли. Не кто-нибудь, а тот, кто научил его правильно держать меч.

Но он говорит то, что хотел сказать все эти годы:

— Докажи, что ее здесь нет.

Исли замирает, смотрит на мечи убитых, переводя взгляд с одного на другой.

— По-моему, ты спятил из-за своей одержимости той воительницей…

Лаки приставляет кинжал к его лбу и приказывает:

— Выкопай их. Докажи.

  


**11.**

Лаки замеряет их тени. Солнце медленно тащится по небесной арке над Пиетой и тянет их за собой. Они соединяются с тенями руин, сливаясь в темную массу среди обломков камней и мусора. В какой-то момент он оборачивается и замечает, что солнце превратилось в необычайно яркий, оранжевый цветок, освещающий горы, столпившиеся вокруг его клонящегося долу венчика.

Исли раскопал семнадцать неглубоких могил под клейморами. Его лицо перепачкано землей, руки в крови и грязи. Лаки рассматривает содержимое ям. Ничего. За годы зимние бури и летняя влажность истерли символы воительниц. Рты таращащихся на него черепов открыты в крике внутренней боли, которой ему не понять.

— Узнаешь кого-нибудь? — издевается Исли.

Лаки сжимает рукоять отобранного у него меча: «Нет никаких доказательств, что она здесь. Или что ее здесь нет».

Он подходит к Исли, для надежности приставляет лезвие к горлу. Знает, что ответ его не устроит, но все равно спрашивает:

— Ты помнишь кого-нибудь по имени Клэр?

— Может, бросим эти игры? — отвечает Исли и затем понижает голос. — Послушай, Лаки, опусти меч и давай поговорим. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но ты ведь не хочешь остаться один на один с чудовищем…

— Что он говорит? — спрашивает Присцилла.

— Думаешь, нескольких лет обучения фехтованию будет достаточно, когда она проголодается? — Лаки терпеливо сносит его слова, пока Исли не подходит ближе и пространство между ними не заполняет его дыхание, отдающее запахами мясной лавки. — А она рано или поздно проголодается, это лишь вопрос времени…

— Лаки, по-моему, тебе не стоит его слушать.

Вглядываясь в лицо Исли, он пытается вырвать хоть клок воспоминаний, хотя бы намек на Клэр. Пытается увидеть выпуклый лоб, косо обрезанные волосы, похожие на усы дорожки, прочерченные потом, выступившим над верхней губой — и видит, как дрожит в ее руке тяжелый меч, как напрягаются ее мышцы при прыжке. Он знает, что не сможет не думать о ней.

— Она жива, — говорит Лаки, на лице Исли проступает раздражение. — И я собираюсь ее найти.

— Хорошо. А теперь давай…

Он поднимает руку, останавливая Исли, и указывает на ближайшую могилу. Лежащие в ней кости мертвой воительницы напоминают ладонь со скрюченными пальцами.

До Исли, по-видимому, доходит, но он поднимает руки и говорит:

— Лаки, я тебя учил…

— Знаю.

— Я научил тебя всему, что необходимо…

Лаки кивает.

— Ты не сможешь! Ты не променяешь меня на чудо…

Первый удар приходится в висок, такой быстрый, что он слышит свист воздуха от движения своего кулака. Его бывший друг и учитель оступается, и тогда Лаки бьет мечом плашмя. Исли кричит, но удар заглушает звук. Исли валится на землю, его ноги подгибаются и он грохается в открытую могилу. В последний раз, когда Лаки видит Серебряного Короля, перед ним скорчившийся мужчина прижимающий руку к лицу, к которому прилипли заляпанные кровью длинные волосы.

  


**12.**

— Лаки, ты в порядке?

Вечереет. Все что он хочет, это убраться отсюда, уйти из этой долины с ее руинами, могилами и раненым Исли, которого оставил в одной из них. Он идет вслед за памятью, огибая поток, поднимаясь по склонам до тех пор, пока порывы ветра не начинают хлестать по лицу. Из-за горизонта просачиваются оранжевые остатки заката, тьма укутывает его одеялом, но он продолжает идти.

Он слышит, что Присцилла идет следом. Звук ее шагов подобен шепоту. Лаки благодарен ей за то, что она держится на расстоянии. Но скоро, хочет он этого или нет, ему придется иметь дело с ней настоящей, посмотреть в глаза правде о том, кто она на самом деле, и своему бессилию перед ее мощью.

Он идет на ощупь, спотыкается в темноте о валуны, хилые побеги растений то и дело цепляются за огромный меч, отобранный у Исли. Вглядывается в кромешную темноту впереди, настолько непроглядную, что можно вообразить пламя, цвета, другие места. Где-то там, за этой темнотой, лежат центральные земли, его дом, знакомые тропы и все, что он надеется увидеть.

— Лаки? — снова зовет Присцилла. — Куда мы идем?

Он пытается полностью воссоздать ее лицо в густой пустоте, но видит разбитые костяшки на сжатом кулаке; раздваивающуюся струйку крови, стекающую из лопнувшей губы; волосы, касающиеся плеч, их острые, будто обрубленные тесаком, концы.

Звук хриплого дыхания, поднимающегося с самого дна легких…

Его собственного, звук, заполняющий пространство между ним и Присциллой. Лица нет. Темнота поглощает его, тянет вперед. Он хочет сказать Присцилле: «Вот куда мы идем. Вперед».

Шаг за шагом. Он закрывает глаза, но не сразу это осознает. Он не замечает разницы.


End file.
